Into Your World
by Moka-Chan8
Summary: They meet and fall in love, and only to be broken apart. They meet and fall apart only to be brought back together again. They meet and fall in love but will it last this time? Four Women, Two Men and Two Love Triangles... Who will win the heart of the Two Princes?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY HEY NEW FIC.. UGH! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING **_**"WOMEN YOU'VE CREATED AT LEAST **__**50**__**!" BUT I ALREADY WROTE THIS ONE ALONG TIME AGO AND IT'S FINISHED !**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! YET… ;)**

**TRUNKS x OC**

'_Bond Talking& thoughts'_

* * *

**-Azure's POV-**

"Run, Get OUT!" The woman yelled holding her waist where she had been injured.

I looked around panicking, "Azure GO NOW before he gets you I'll be okay, but you have to GO!" she screamed once again throwing a Ki Blast at the Big Burly man who once again crashed into the counter. She looked back to me standing there again "NOW! GO NOW!" I nodded and ran out the small hut, tripping over the stray pebbles that lined around the small garden.

I heard a crash and then a loud cry and then… nothing I sobbed _'she's gone'_ I thought. I roughly wiped at my eyes. I won't let him catch me.. I won't be used.. I won't be the old me.. I won't be naïve.. I won't be weak. I looked around and found myself in the forest near a hot spring. I lay down on the cold ground and wrapped my tail around my waist. I cried _'Mother'_ I said trying to reach her through our bond, but there was no answer.

"She's gone" I whispered crying myself to sleep.

I woke up to find myself covered in dirt I guess I'm a messy sleeper, silently laughing at my own joke. But why, why was I laughing?

I sighed and turned to the Hot Spring, the mist around there seemed to be whispering my name, calling me forth to bathe and how could I object?

I stripped myself of my white dress that was tinted with a bit of blood on both the back and bottom of the dress, I guess not only did my whip marks start to bleed out but now I myself started to _'bleed'_ I could feel the pain in my lower area, I sighed, could this have gotten any worse.

I entered the Hot Spring and each time walking deeper into water till only the tops of my creamy breast showed, It felt really nice on my body especially my lower area. Tears were stinging in the back of my eye; my mother would've surely enjoyed this and the lush green forest, she was after all an herbalist and healer. _'No I won't cry, Death is a part of… Life'_ I thought before dipping my head under water and swimming to the fall. I poked my head back up and turned to face the fall, it was a glorious site and I swam under it, Feeling the water pelt against my skin. I smiled laughing, splashing the water against my skin, I started humming, while searching for the right pumice rock that would be well against my skin.

Once I found the right one, I started gently scrubbing my skin I hissed when it made contact with my cuts, but I had to be strong; I looked to the side and found a small pile of irises that were close by, I crushed them against the small, yet soft pumice rock gently running it over my cuts. When I was finished started wiping away the dead skin, when I was all clean I just stood there letting the water wash over my waist length dark hair.

I heard the sound of crunching; I turned to see the most handsome person I've ever met in my life, I gasped and somehow tried to bow without uncovering anything.

**-Trunks' POV-**

"Who are you?" I ask the girl in _**MY**_ Hot Spring.

Standing up from her bowed position with a frightened look on her face, she starts backing away slowly.

"U-umm, I'm sorry sir… I-I can't t-tell you" she said stuttering.

I stared at her and felt my cheeks starting to heat up. "Are you okay? What are you doing here?" He asks walking around the Hot Springs.

Tears began streaming down her porcelain cheeks to the tips of her chin. "Am I.. Okay?" She repeats.  
I made it to her side, but only to see that she had started getting out of the spring _'Oh god is it a sin to have seen such a beauty'_ I thought watching as the small water droplet fell from her deep chocolate waist length hair and how they made their way down her flat stomach to her curved hips and down her thighs

Quickly I ran over to her side just in time to see her slip on one of slippery stones lining the spring and on her stomach. She cried out, holding her stomach. I kneeled turning her over; lucky she only had a little cut that hadn't penetrated to deep.

I looked her over scars marring her smooth pale body; I ran my hand over laceration under her belly button, she placed her small hand over mine.

"Who did this?" I asked.

She shook her head as the tears finally started making their way down her rosy cheeks.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" I asked, hoping that she'd give me an answer. "My name is Trunks, Prince Trunks." I said.

I guess that got a reaction out of her because she pulled away quickly standing on her two feet, I also stood watching as her waist length hair fly with her. She was simply breathtaking, her hair was pulled back from her face and now she was bare. I could feel my blood boiling; her scent was over powering my senses and so was _blood_. But I had all but controlled my lust ever since I went through my first Heat.

"I'm s-sorry your Highness, but I think it's time that I go.." she whispered, but bowing before she left. She hurriedly went for her soiled dress, pulling it on and staring at me.

"YOU'RE HIGHNESS!"

"YOU'RE MAJESTY!"

"PRINCE TRUNKS YOUR FATHER WILL BEHEAD ME IF YOU ARE NOT BACK!"

I looked back at her to see she had a frightened look; she turned away and slowly started backing away and then a full blown out sprint into the deep forest.

I heard puffing noise and turned to see Goten my father's sparring partners son, or as I like to call him "Baka what the hell?!" I yelled.

He rolled his eyes hands on his chest still catching his breath "Pri-Hince *huffs* Tr-Hunks *huffs* Father- meeting- NOW!" he yelled before collapsing on the ground.

My eyes widened and I turned and flew to the castle.

'_SHIT! I hope I don't die SOON!' I yelled _forgetting the connection I had with father.

'_OH Trust me! After this you WILL wish you were among the DEAD!'_ A raspy voice commented.

I winced, and flew faster, to the castle. Once I reached my bedroom window I flew through the open windows, and sighed, relief, I turned to see father standing there hands crossed, one leg over the other and a frown etched on his face.

"Brat this was not the first-"He started.

"I apologize Oh "Great" King Vegeta, but unlike you I have a life out of this palace." I said before walking into the mahogany closet pulling out my training suit.

A smirk slowly started etching its way on his face and that was never a good thing. "Which is why I took it upon myself to search for mate and concubine" He simply said standing up.

I poked my head back out with a confused and angry stare "What you forgot about my mother so quickly? Anyways what the hell does this have to do with me?" I asked getting pissed.

His frown was back, and it was so quick and so sudden that he had punched me sending me flying to the dresser. I could feel the blood freely running down my temple and the shattered glass that rained around me. He then swiftly walked over and pinned me against the wall.

I smirked "What are you not going to kill me, like you killed her!" I yelled.

He slammed my head back and growled "You will not disrespect me brat! Not while I am still King, now it isn't I who I have been searching a "mate" and concubine for you insolent fool, it is YOU!" He said a cynical smile forming on his lips.

I shook my head "I don't want your used "treasures" King Vegeta, I don't want a mate." I growled out.

He chuckled flinging me back to the ground, while he walked out of my room but stopped at my door and turned around "Then why do you smell like one?" He said before his tone changed into a serious tone "Prepare tomorrow the aristocratic females will come and so will the concubines, don't worry I told them to choose the untouched ones, though it will be pretty hard to find one from the Wealthy families you will just have to manage my Dear, Son." He said.

My hand tightened around a piece of glass on the floor that cut through my skin _'This BASTARD!'_ I thought.

"Yes that I am, but now if you'll excuse me I have political affairs to attend." He exclaimed before walking out and shutting the huge oak doors.

I growled and threw the glass that landed right in the middle of the oak doors.

But one sentence kept repeating itself like a mantra in his head _'Then why do you smell like one?'_ He grabbed his shirt and the _'her'_ smell once again over-powered his senses and he started purring.

"She smells of irises, White Irises to be exact from the springs, The Hot Springs." He mumbled unconsciously. Her scent bought peace to his mind, her scent lulled him to sleep. Her scent it was _addictive_. But he still couldn't help but wonder from where she has acquired those scars that marked her once pale-soft milky skin.

* * *

**AND SCENE YAY! I REAAALLY LOVE THIS FIC AND TRUST ME I FINISHED IT ALREADY ! **

**REVIEW ;))**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THIS FIC**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM DRAGON BALL Z, ONLY THE CHARACTER'S MADE ARE MINE…**

* * *

**-Azure's POV-**

I looked around and only hoped that the boy, no not boy but Prince Trunks hadn't followed me. While running I had acquired more bruises that not only created new cuts but only further started to bother the laceration under my belly button. I could already feel the blood start to seep through my dress but that just wasn't the worst part I myself was starting to bleed again.

I could feel the sticky substance stick to my thighs which only further delayed and slowed down my movement. I stopped and looked around for a pond or any type of water to clean up. My breathing started picking up, I suddenly felt all dizzy and everything seemed to be spinning.

I shook my head trying to fix my vision, it helped a bit, I placed my hand over my stomach and pulled away only to see that the blood had also coated my fingers the crimson color. I choked on a sob but swallowed it down. I had to be strong.

I turned away around continued on with my search… I slowly started making my way around the area searching for water. I heard a crunching sound and my ears perked up hearing two voices.

"…King Vegeta…-searching…-concubines…" with that being heard, my eyes widened and my breath hitched again. I couldn't let them find me Kami only knows what they'll do to me in this state.

I slowly started backing only to have dizziness start to wash over me again, but this time I started seeing spots at the end of my vision, everything slowly turning black and I couldn't help but fall backwards making noise. But even still I tried standing which only made more noise making the inhabitants in the Forest aware that a female occupied the forest, which seemingly worked in their favor.

I fell back and let the darkness takeover, only left with hearing I heard the fast footsteps and a pause. "Well we could take her…" The deep voice said hesitating a bit. "We could but before we take 'er let's get it fixed… I don't want that midget King to start 'is complainin'" The other voice, his accent only ensured her that he came from the Southern side of Vegeta.

"She sure is a beauty even if she is colored in blood, but that isn't the only thing I smell." The man with a deeper voice said. "She is also untouched I'm sure King Vegeta will be pleased, since it is hard now a-day to find a virgin…" he said. That was the only thing she heard before she finally succumbed to the darkness.

'`'`'`

"Wake-up… young one…" A soft velvety voice whispered. Azure just moaned out "Young one… please…" the voice pleaded.

"Momma…" Azure called out, her eyes opening to take in a blurry figure. The voice giggled "I'm sorry but I only have one child whom I haven't seen since child-birth." The voice said in far off and sad tone.

Azure snapped back to reality and sat up abruptly. Causing the wound on her stomach to sting and tear a bit, she hissed and threw herself back on the bed and moaned out in pain. "Oh! You shouldn't have done that dear!" the voice said rushing to her side.

The said woman had cerulean hair that was neatly put up in a difficult twist she had ornaments and pins in her hair they had taken the color of sapphire blue there was a binyeo that stood out from the both side of it took in the small shape of a dragon that had jewels framing each shape of it molded form, she had some of her fringes framing her seemingly youthful face. Her lips were painted a pink color and she dressed in a red and royal-blue kimono that was also gold flower patterns.

"I'm sorry…" Azure moaned out in pain. The woman smiled her blue hues seemed to also shine like gems "its okay darling but you shouldn't move about in such speed… my name is Bulma… what is yours?" she asked.

"Azure…" she said looking up at the woman with tears in her eyes. The woman, Bulma reminded her of her mother, her mother also had a weird coloring but that is what made her beautiful, her mother also had a soft voice that lulled her to sleep every night before she was brutally taken away.

"Why are you crying?" Bulma asked rushing to pull the girl in a hug, her eyes narrowed taking in the sight of the shaking girl.

"…Momma… you look like my Momma…" she sobbed out. Bulma smiled "I do?" she asked and was rewarded with a shaky nod. Bulma pulled away and held the girl at length keeping her hands on her shoulder. She looked to be at the tender age of 15, with wavy waist length dark tresses, chocolate wide orbs that had a speck of green to them, pink full lips, and a very beautiful body. Her eyes reminded her of someone, someone she held very dear to her.

Bulma smiled "Well what if I decided to take you in?" she said. Azure looked at her a bit confused, and then pointed to herself. "Me?" she asked, Bulma nodded "I will take you in as my own!" she exclaimed. Azure looked at the woman who despite her youthful looked to be around her mother's age, she looked mature.

"You'll take me in?!" she said again and Bulma nodded. "Okay then… Miss Bulma where are we?" she asked. Bulma gasped and looked around. "Well we are in the castle, the guards found you in the middle of the forest bleeding." Bulma said.

"You were unconscious but they bought you here because King Vegeta is searching for a mate and concubine…-" Azure's eyes widened "For himself! But the Queen died 5 years ago! How can he forget her so easily?" Azure whispered out loud. Bulma's eyes darkened a bit, but then lightened instantly. "You misinterpret my words daughter; He is searching a mate and concubine for Tru- Prince Trunks his first and only heir." Bulma said in a sad tone.

Had she known the Prince? Why was she sad?

"Miss Bul-" She was about to ask but why, But the door opened and in walked in two men dressed in weird armor that Azure only assumed them to be the guards.

"We're here to take the woman to the waiting room, where all third classes wait to be-" But was cut off when Bulma put her hand up and he immediately ceased to speak.

Bulma looked the guard in the eye, her blue eyes narrowed and looked the guard in the eye, her eyes shined with disgust. "Tell King Vegeta that this girl in here is under my protection and she will not be apart of one of those who will be chosen to be Prince Trunks concubine, Now be gone!" she said with malice. He guard looked Azure over but nodded his head once and walked out the room.

Azure shook and looked up, "Miss Bulma won't you get in trouble for disobeying the King?" Azure said with a shaky voice.

Bulma looked at Azure and smiled "Let us not worry about that, come little one we have to dress you!" Bulma squealed as she all but ran to the closet in her room and pulled out a royal-blue and red kimono that had small gold flower prints on the bottom and the top of the kimono and golden vine prints the swirled around the sleeves of kimono.

Azure gasped and looked at Bulma "Oh no! Miss Bulma this is too much! A servants dress would be better!" Azure said in protest.

Bulma shook her head and smiled, placing her hand on Azure's shoulder. "I said I would take you in so that means I will take care of you and that also includes dressing you, but if you refuse you will have to walk out bare and that would be embarrassing! Now wouldn't it?" Bulma asked giggling.

Azure nodded and smiled. "Okay now go bathe and then dress I would like to see how you look after you dress and then I can put your make-up on and show you to your room! Oh how exciting I've never had a daughter that I myself can take care of!" Bulma squealed walking out of the first room and into the living room.

Azure wasted no time turning to the only door in the room that would be considered the bathroom; she walked to the tub that was surrounded with lighted scented candles. There were cups of scented soaps and pedals in the decorative cups. Being careful of her cuts but wanting to be cleansed she bathed but with wincing of course after drying herself and hair with the fluffy cloth that was on the door.

She dried herself and walked out of the bathroom bare and dressed in her clothes with a bit of effort. When she finished she gracefully walked to the door and knocked. "Miss Bulma?" she called.

The door opened and Bulma walked in and behind her were servants holding boxes. Bulma smiled "Okay Azure now it is time to paint your face though you don't need much. Now seat yourself on the stool." A woman walked from behind Bulma and placed gently on the light-colored wooden floor. Azure nodded and sat down hands on her lap and fidgeting.

"Okay now ladies paint her and arrange her hair into a braid and place the Dengi-a and Deiggoji-a on her hair." She said softly. The woman quickly went to work painting her lids a light shade of red, her lips a light pink shade, her cheeks a pale red. Her hair was pulled back into chocolate fishtail braid that came down from the side of her head. The Deiggoji-a was gold and took in the shape of circle and placed on the crown of her head and pinned down it had pieces of ruby's and sapphire stones and also had a small dragon inside the circle that also had gems inside. The Dengi-a was tied at the base of her braid and was the color royal-blue and had the words written in Japanese 'ベジータの家' and in the color gold.

When they were finished they pulled away and resumed their positions behind Bulma and bowed to Azure.

Azure blinked and looked up at Bulma. "Miss Bulma why are the bowing?" she asked. Bulma smiled and walked to Azure "They bowed because I took you in! I am the First Concubine to The House of Vegeta, I am the Concubine of King Vegeta the Second." Bulma said a bit sadly.

Azure's eyes widened and she immediately got down from her stool and onto the ground in a deep bow. "Oh Mistress I had no clue please forgive me for I had no idea!" Azure said begging. Bulma smiled and touched Azures' shoulder "Rise Azure it is alright." Bulma said softly. Azure nodded and stood, Bulma walked towards Azure and smiled her blue eyes gleaming "You are beautiful Azure." Bulma said. Azure blushed and thanked Bulma "Thank You." She said bowing her head.

Bulma smiled and nodded "Azure let's go out for a stroll, I wish to have some fresh air, you are dismissed ladies." She said and Bulma walked out and Bulma behind her. They walked through the palace, it simply breathtaking the high pillars, the decorated tapestries, the scenery, the marble floors the flowers and vases that lined the hallways.

The finally made their way to the door and the guards opened the large oak doors letting both females out. Walking down the stairs they made it to the ground and Bulma walked they chatted along the way speaking of their lives which lead Azure to inform her of the death of her Mother who reminded her of Miss Bulma. "…She had Emerald hair that went past her waist and a set pale of green hues that came along, she had soft red lips that used sing me to sleep and kiss my cuts, although she wasn't very tall she was taller than me." Azure paused to look at Bulma who had a sad look on her face and her eyes welled with tears.

"Oh Miss Bulma please don't cry!" Azure said. Bulma nodded but smiled "Alright!" Bulma said in a shaky voice. Bulma turned from the clearing and Azure followed suit they were making their way back to the palace when they ran into an unexpected guess.

"You" The voice yelled. Bulma and Azure looked up to see Prince Trunks dressed in his Royal Armor a Black and Red color, his lavender hair was out if place, his fringes covered over his eyes, those baby blues, his lips slightly parted and all Azure could do was look back and gasp.

Bulma looked between them with a curious glance before she paid respect to the young Prince. "Prince Trunks a good day to you, I hope?" Bulma said bowing her head a bit, she then looked back up. Trunks looked at the woman before him with obvious dislike and hate, which made Azure uncomfortable and Bulma as well.

"Of course my day went well you wench!" he said with hate, and his narrowed. Which only made Bulma sigh and that sad forlorn look return, Bulma nodded and turned to Azure and nodded her head twice. "Azure I will make my to my chambers once you are finished talking to the Prince have one the ladies escort you to my room after your discussion." Bulma said.

Azures' eyes widened "But-" she started but was cut off, "Azure I will be on my way!" she said with a sad look and bowed once more to Trunks before she walked away.

Azure looked towards Bulma and sighed, then towards Trunks who was staring at her. Azures' eyes widened before she bowed. "Prince Trunks." She said and then stood back up looking him in the eyes with a bit of anger.

Trunks' looked her over and said "Azure… so we meet again." He says.

* * *

**AND FINISHED HOW WAS IT GUYS?**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY THIS THE NEXT CHAPTER! INTRODUCING THE NEW CHARACTER…. ADONIS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE DRAGON BALL Z CHARCTERS!**

**ME AND MY LOVELY ACCOMPLICE BRII-CHAN14 HAVE DECIDED TO MERGE AND CREATE THIS LOVELY FIC THAT HAS LITTLE TO NO REVIEWS.**

* * *

- 12 Years Earlier-

"Adonis look at me child." Bellowed the tall older man.

The little girl with one green eye and one blue looked up at the older man she called father, "Yes papa."

"Your mother is really sick, but I'm sending you away for a while." Stated her father.

"What do you mean papa?" Asked the six-year-old.

The man kneeled down, "I'm sending you to the palace, where you'll be taken care of by your aunt."

"Why can't I stay here with mama and you?" She asked.

"Adonis no more questions," he said sternly handing her a suit case, "Your aunt will be here momentarily. You will be a good girl and do as she says. Got it?"

The girl nodded, not knowing it would be the last time she would see her father.

-The Present-

"Donny!" Shouted the older maid.

Adonis eyes widen, this was the second time to day Madam Estelle had caught her day dreaming when she was suppose to do her chores.

"Yes Ma'am?" She asked, jumping out the chair.

"Good news, Prince James is going to visit Prince Trunks of Vegeta for the next two weeks!" Exclaimed Estelle.

'Phew, she didn't catch me' Adonis thought to herself, "Why is this so exciting?"

"Princess Pan of earth asked you to come as her maid!" Estelle announced.

Adonis scoffed, she couldn't stand that girl. She was a bitch to her from day one. It was back when she was twelve and seventeen- or should she say Prince James was fifteen. He had found out he was engaged to Princess Pandora of Earth, daughter of Kakarrot a third class warrior and Chi-chi, queen of Earth. And the first thing she did when she came to planet Jinzoningen was to make sure Adonis was never alone with Prince James.

"Go pack Donny, and behave. If I hear any bad reports about you, you'll clean all the bathrooms in the palace for the rest of your life!" Estelle shouted.

Adonis skipped off to the maids' quarters and entered her small room, packing her seven dresses she had and the three pairs of shoes.

"Let's see what Pan has up her sleeve." She said to herself.

`'`'`'

"T!" Seventeen shouted, as he emerged from the ship.

"SEVENTEEN!" Trunks shouted louder.

The two did a hand shake before embracing each other in a bro hug.

Adonis sighed as she carried her suitcase, 'Great more people to treat me like a slave.'

"We have a lot to catch up on bro." Seventeen said.

"How about we chat over dinner?" Trunks asked.

"Excuse me?"

Adonis stepped aside as her majesty walked off the ship, her red dress flowing behind her. Her hair was down her shoulders and her lips were cherry red.

"Oh, you remember Pan Right?" Seventeen asked.

Trunks bowed, "How couldn't I, the Demi Princess of Earth."

Pan scoffed, "Donkey, carry my belongings to the room I will be staying in."

Adonis scoffed, 'Little bitch.'

"Let me help you."

Adonis turned around and looked into two ocean blue eyes.

"No need." Adonis said.

The woman picked up two bags, "To late."

Adonis grabbed three, "Thank you."

"Don't break anything!" Pan shouted after them.

"By the way miss, what's your name?" Adonis asked, as they entered the castle threw the servant entrance.

"Bulma." She answered flatly, as she began to walk up the stairs.

"We'll thank you Bulma." Adonis replied.

"So are you Prince James concubine?" Bulma asked.

"No Ma'am," She answered, "I was a kitchen servant in the palace of Jinzoningen from the age of six to nine. Then I was Sev- I mean Prince James servant from age of nine to twelve. Then I became Princess Pandora's servant as a engagement gift since then"

"How old are you now child?" Bulma asked.

"Eighteen Ma'ams, I was born on the winter solstice." Adonis answered.

Bulma came to a stop and opened the widen door, "And do you know why your eyes Are that color?"

Adonis shrugged, "My mother had green eyes and my father had black."

Bulma began to walked down the hall, Adonis behind her, "Had?"

"Either both of them are dead, or left." She answered.

Bulma came to a stop, "Remember this room, Princess Pandora will be sleeping here. I don't want her to be crossed with you when she requestes you and you arrive late."

Adonis nodded and sat the bags down and observed the room.

She thought about her years with her mother and father. They were of nobles and very wealthy. She had every dress she could have wished for. Enough toys to last her a lifetime. And what every little Saiyan girl ever wanted a pony. She missed her old life but missed her parents even more. She would choose to be dirt poor rather than have all the riches in the world if it meant she could have her family back.

"Start unpacking then I'll come back for you." Bulma said.

Adonis nodded and began to work.

*`*BEFORE 17 and Adonis' Arrival*`*`

Azure watched as Trunks looked at her, she coughed uncomfortably at the way he was eyeing her.

"Prince Trunks if you don't mind I have to make my back to Miss Bulma." she said in an angry voice. Trunks snapped out of his reverie and stared into her brown eyes that had specks of green.

"Azure, she said, your name is Azure?" he asked. Azure nodded. "Why are you not in the hall where all females are waiting to either be assigned my concubine or mate?" He asked a bit confused.

Azures' lowered her eyes and it flashed with sadness before quickly vanishing. "With all due respect Prince Trunks I am sorry but I have to make my way back to my Mistress." Azure said softly before turning away from Trunks, when she started walking away she felt her hand being grabbed and she turned to see Trunks holding her hand and looking into her eyes, and then he roughly shoved her hand away from him and watched him walk away.

Azure turned around looking for someone to lead her back to Miss Bulma's room. She turned around and started to walk towards the Quarters she walked up the stairs wary of her steps and watched as the doors opened before her by the guards.

She was deep in thought to see a girl standing by a door holding suit cases and ran straight into her knocking everything on the floor. Azure fell back while the girl fell flat on her face "Oh my! I'm so Sorry Here let me help you!" Azure said rushing on her knees to help the fallen girl pick up the fallen jewels and clothing.

Adonis gathered all the jewelry, stuffing them back into the suitcase quickly so Pan wouldn't notice.

"Thank you misses." She said genuinely.

Azure smiled "Your Welcome but I-" Azure started but was interrupted.

"Fool what is taking you so long in bringing my item?" A feminine voice screeched from inside the door.

Pan walked outside to see Azure standing with Adonis "Well who the hell are you? And why are you standing around Donkey?" Pan yelled.

Azure saw Adonis' eye narrow before she bowed her head "My Apologies you Highness, I just got a bit distracted." she answered.

Pan hmphed and looked towards Azure who was watching her in curiosity with wide eyes, Pan narrowed her eyes "What do I have something on my face, name yourself!" she yelled.

Azure gasped and bowed her head, her ponytail flying to the front side and Pan watched as the ribbon attached to her come flying to the front because of the sudden movement "I apologize I am Azure-" but was cut off when she heard a laugh coming from Pan.

"Ah so you are Bulma the Whores new maid that she took in… Hm well she does have good taste in choice." Pan said laughing again.

Azure lowered her eyes why was everyone so mean to Miss Bulma she was nothing but a kind, nice person to her! Azure eyes started to well with tears. She heard voices coming from the end of the hall and heard to male voices "Pan!" a smooth voice said and all three girls turned to see a guy with Trunks and a blonde girl...

* * *

**OKAY GUYS I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS BY BOTH ME AND BRII-CHAN14 TELL US WHAT YOU THINK?**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS, LETS MAKE THIS SHORT…**

**I DON'T DRAGON BALL Z…**

* * *

"Who's she?" Adonis whispered noticing the blonde, clutching onto Trunks's arms.

"She is Duchess Marron, servant girl." Marron spat.

Adonis scoffed, 'Great more royals.'

"Donkey, I want you serve Marron and I for the rest of the day." Pan ordered.

Adonis bowed, "Yes ma'am, but May I tell Madame Bulma first?"

"Bullmoose?" Pan asked, "Whatever for?"

Adonis had, had enough, "None of you god damn business."

Everyone gasped and right then Adonis had wish she could take it back.

"What are you going to do my prince?" Marron asked.

But Trunks already stepped into action he was already walking up to Adonis at an alarming pace, and Azure's eyes widened as she was about to see someone she was acquainted with about to get hit! And although she should've minded her business Azure ran in front of Adonis and got down on her knees "I beseech you Prince Trunks! Please do not harm my friend!" Azure said pleading on the floor like beggar; she could giggles coming from Pan and Marron

"Oh how entertaining is this! Having the Whores first lady beg on the floor like the whore she is!" Marron said walking up to Trunks' side.

Azure still kept her head hidden "Please excuse her for this one time!" Azure continued.

"In all fairness no one should be touching any lady in my quarters; whether it is they have done anything wrong!" A voice said behind them all, they all turned to see Bulma walking elegantly down the hall and towards them; Azure looked up with tears in her eyes.

Bulma looked at Azure and smiled "Daughter rise, from the floor, A Princess should not be acting as such, it is improper!" Bulma said in a playful scolding tone. Azure smiled and nodded standing from her position on the ground; she stood as tears started making their way down her cheeks.

Bulma smiled as she watched Azure try to wipe them away on her sleeves quickly so no one would notice, Azure then walked to Adonis and watched as Adonis look to the ground. "I apologize your Highness, it was my fault for speaking out of turn, I beg for your forgiveness." she muttered.

Azure smiled and turned to Bulma her eyes sparkling, and speaking. Bulma sighed and turned to Prince Trunks, Duchess Marron, Prince James, & Princess Pan and smiled "What a lovely day is it not?" Bulma asked.

James nodded his ice-blue eyes looking away from Adonis, "Indeed it is?" He whispered while Trunks just ignored her and the other two (Marron and Pan) had their head in bowing position to show respect the woman in higher title.

Bulma sighed and rolled eyes "Well let's make this short? Adonis?" Bulma said looking towards the girl with miss-matching eyes.

Adonis looked up "Mistress?" she said. "You will no longer be working for Prince James and Princess Pan, Are we clear? You are to work for me and ME ONLY!" she emphasized.

"WHAT!" Pan yelled out in distress, Bulma turned to look at her with narrowed eyes "Is there a problem?" She asked staring her down.

Pan gulped and nodded "Yes in fact there is!" she said slowly. Bulma's eyebrow lifted "Oh? And what would that be?" she asked a little amused.

Pan pointed to Adonis "That Donkey is my gift as a present from my Fiancé!" she said. Bulma turned to James "Is that so? Well I am very sorry to inform you but I need new Ladies to tend to my working, I hope you won't mind! Plus I have asked Chi-Chi and James elder Sister June for permission and she allowed me, so if there are now any disagreements you will have to take them upon them! Otherwise I never wish for you speak in that Manor to my ladies! Am I clear?! If there are any reports you are to be punished!" Bulma said harshly looking between from Pan and Marron.

Pan and Marron could only gulp and nod. Bulma smiled and looked between Adonis and Azure "Well Dearies let us go! We have to dress Ms. Adonis to perfection!" she said in a singing tone.

Azure smiled a bright smiled and Trunks couldn't help but become mesmerized this woman, she was absolutely breath taking, a siren, she calling to him in her every sad glance.

Trunks looked away he swore he wouldn't take a concubine, He wanted to be nothing like his Father and breaking the Heart of The Woman he loved.

But... now he may have to re-evaluate his decision on not having a Concubine. "Oh Dear, Just drop those heavy loads!" Bulma said looking Adonis over.

Adonis was shocked not only did someone come to her rescue for a possibly painful beating, but someone had actually called her a friend, and not only that but she was being taken away from the Devil clutches and into a warm loving place, This was all too much! Adonis nodded.

"But before I got I wish to place these away, just one last time as respect for those who cared..." Adonis said looking over at James below her Fringes and looked away "Well once did anyway..." She whispered lowly and only Trunks and James could hear the sadness in her tone.

Bulma nodded "Well Hurry then Dear we have to dress you soon a banquet is being held in the Honor of the Yellow headed girl and Prince Trunks engagement and I wish for all my ladies to look the Fairest!" Bulma said smiling.

Adonis nodded and picked a suit case and pulled it inside with much work and not once did James nor Trunks went to help Azures' eyes flared for moments looking the Princes' over and shook her head.

She walked to Adonis "Let me help?" she asked. Adonis was going to reject but Azure paid no mind and began dragging a suit case inside, and Bulma smiled and shook her head in a playful manor.

Adonis nodded and they continued to put away the cases until they were done. Azure grabbed a hold of Adonis' hand and pulled her towards Bulma.

"Well we will be taking our leave!" Bulma said and turned to the two Princes and bowed in respect before turning away and walking.

Azure nodded and still holding her hand she turned to the Princess's and Princes' and bowed her head "Have a Good Day!" she said walking a bit still holding onto Adonis' hand.

Adonis looked to Prince James and bowed before Azure dragged her away, following after Bulma.

Princess Pandora was heated. She has never been embarrassed like this in her life. And how dare the blue haired wench make lies; her mother wouldn't take her favorite slave- servant from her. She favored Donkey from the others because she had a short temper and would love to see her get scolded, every time she told head maid.

Pan linked her arms with the blonde, and then looked up at her fiancé.

"We will be freshening up dear." She stated, and began to parade down the hallway, her black hair flowing behind her.

Seventeen just nodded and began to chat with Trunks.

*`*`Pan and Marron*`*`

"Pandora, are you okay?" Marron asked, as they entered the princess's room.

Pan grabbed the first thing she could find, a vase, and threw it against the wall. As the glass shattered and fell to the floor.

She let out a loud scream.

The startled Marron backed up, not wanting to disturb another one of her tantrums.

Pan ran her dainty fingers through her dark tresses and let out a heavy sigh.

"We were embarrassed in front of our fiancés." She finally answered.

Marron smirked and took a seat on the chair near Pan's mirror.

"I see I'm not the only one who's been crossed." Marron said.

Pan took a seat on the corner of her bed so and was facing the Duchess.

"How dare that blue haired wench!" Pan spat.

"And those slaves think they are all High and Mighty now!?" Marron added.

Pan's frown turned into a devious smirk, "I got it!"

Marron waited for Pan to continue.

"How about we knock them down a couple of pegs during the banquet?" Pan suggested.

Marron let out a soft giggle, "Yes embarrass them in front of the King Vegeta and Grandfather (King Gero)."Marron added.

Pan had motioned for the girl to come over, and when she did she began to snicker and whisper a response in her ear.

`*`*Trunks and Seventeen*`*`

Seventeen and Trunks walked down the halls of the palace with their heads held high, everyone bowing in respect.

Even though he hated it, he couldn't get Adonis out of his head. It was something about her eyes that he just wanted to look at them all day.

The right one the most beautiful shade of dark green his eyes ever laid upon. And the left one, an ocean blue.

Back when they were younger they would always play games, his favorite. The staring game, it always gave him a reason to stare into her unique coloring of eyes.

Trunks looked as his friend, seeing he was in a complete daze.

"Thinking about that Donkey Girl are we?" He teased.

Seventeen's cheeks turned the tiniest tint of red.

"What?" He asked, "Come on, you have to be kidding me!"

Trunks smirked, "You were, weren't you?"

"No!" Seventeen rejected, "Why would I be thinking about some lowly servant girl?"

"She is a pretty one," Trunks stated, "And the coloring of her eyes, very rare."

Seventeen crossed his arms over his broad chest, "How about that Azure girl?"

Trunks turned his head away from his friend, trying to hide the barely notable blush that was plastered on his face.

"What about her? There's nothing going on between us." Trunks stated.

Seventeen smiled and elbowed his friend, "Like father, like son."

Trunks stopped dead in his tracks and gave his friend the most deadly glare.

"I will NOT have a mistress like my father, I will not hurt Marron. She is my fiancée and when we get married I will be faithful to her, no matter what." Trunks protested.

"Wow, I didn't think that my partner in crime would fall this hard, especially for my niece." Seventeen chuckled.

Trunks just smirked.

He couldn't stop replaying how Azure protected that girl. Begging in front of people like that, she was really something.

It seemed like every time he got her out his head she would just pop back up. She was seducing him.

…And it was working.

*`*`Adonis and Azure`*`*

"Thank you! Madam Bulma." Adonis thanked, as she was still being dragged by her savior.

"You shouldn't be thanking me." Bulma responded.

"Oh thank you Miss- er.." Adonis started.

"Azure…" Azure said with a smile.

Adonis let go of her hand and bowed, "Thank you Miss Azure... You know Azzy sounds better I'm going to call you that."

Azure smirked, "Okay Donkey."

Adonis frowned, "Don't listen to that raven haired devil, my name is Adonis it means very handsome young man, but in my case, very beautiful woman. But everyone calls me Donny."

"Alright… Donny." Azure said.

"Girls catch up!" Bulma shouted.

This time it was Adonis's turn to drag the girl. She gripped her forearm tightly and hauled her down the hall where they found Bulma.

*`*` 10 Minutes before the Ball *`*`

`Adonis & Azure & Bulma`

Azure looked around waiting for Adonis to come out of the room that she was currently hiding in to conceal her view. Azure smiled when she heard the door open "Adonis?" she called out and gasped at what she saw.

Adonis had her hair pulled to the side in a fish tail braid though it was loose letting her lengthy black hair fall atop her breasts like sea of ink.

The Deiggoji-a was gold and took in the shape of circle and placed on the crown of her head and pinned down it had pieces of ruby's and sapphire stones and also had a small dragon inside the circle that also had gems inside.

The Dengi-a was tied at the base of her braid and was the color ruby red and had the words written in Japanese 'ベジータの家' and in the color gold.

She was dressed in a red and black kimono that had small gold flower prints on the bottom and the top of the kimono and golden vine prints the swirled around the sleeves of kimono.

She had her face painted, her lips a cherry red, her cheeks a pale red and light red shadow over her eyes. Adonis bit her lips and looked away as Azure continued to gape at her.

"W-Well what do you think? Azzy?" Adonis said softly her miss-matched eyes looking at her curiously. Azure just had her mouth open still gaping and then she shook her head getting back into her sense.

"A-Addy? Is T-that really you!?" she yelled. Adonis blushed and turned away and nodded, the door opened and in walked in Bulma she saw Adonis and smiled.

"You are a rare beauty! Don't you know Adonis?" Bulma said Adonis looked down and played with the hem of her kimono. "No Miss Bulma I've been called a ' ハーフリング ' (halfling) ' 異常な ' (abnormal) an outsider and much worse but they were far from being a beauty..." She said sadly looking into both Azure and Bulma's eyes.

Bulmas eyes softened and she walked up to Adonis and lifted her chin. "You are beautiful and if anyone tells you not... Then I definitely from the bottom of my heart will surely faint because an exotic beauty, a rare beauty is someone like is that of a keeper." Bulma said sadly her baby-blues dropped a bit before she smiled.

Adonis also smiled and nodded "I will also take you in Adonis!" Bulma squealed and Azure jumped off the bed smiling and jumping around clapping her hands.

"YAY!" Azure yelled and tripped over the bed cloth while trying to the two females she looked up and smiled bashfully towards her companions, they looked at her with shocked expressions while trying to fight the laughter that was threatening to erupt from their throats.

Azure huffed and put her hand under chin and turned away "Well don't hold back on me! Laugh!" she said arching her back to pull herself up while both ladies laughed.

"Okay now Azure let's get you dressed, your clothing are on the other side of the left door" she pointing to the side door that was in Adonis' room.

Azure nodded and bowed her head "Thank You Miss Bulma! How will I ever repay you?" Azure said looking at her with tears in her eyes; Adonis nodded also bowing her head.

Bulma shook her head and smiled "I will come back in but minutes Azure get dressed, Adonis wait for her please." she said while walking out the room.

Adonis nodded and turned to Azure "In the bathroom you go! Azzy!" she said. Azure nodded and walked towards the left room to dress.

"Azure are you ready?" Adonis asked for the umppth time in the last 02 minutes. Azure sighed from behind the doors "I will be but a minute, I'm just scared I guess?" she said and the door opened and Azure walked out slowly.

She had the same exact cloth and style like Adonis only hers was a Red and Black kimono, She had her braided in a fishtail braid that came from the side and down to the tops of her breast. The Deiggoji-a was gold and took in the shape of circle and placed on the crown of her head and pinned down it had pieces of ruby's and obsidian stones and also had a small dragon inside the circle that also had gems inside.

The Dengi-a was tied at the base of her braid and was the color cobalt black and had the words written in Japanese 'ベジータの家' and in the color gold.

Her lips were painted a light shade of red and were glossed, she had light black shadow of her lids and her cheeks were tinted a light red.

Adonis smiled and walked over to Azure and looked her over "You are beautiful! You look like me well clothes wise but you're beautiful!" Adonis gushed.

Azure smiled and looked Adonis over "You are a beauty too! Look at how you shine and your eyes they remind me of the green lush earth and the blue of oceans." Azure said pulling her into a hug

"You smell like "Roses" Cherry Blossoms!" They both said in unison and laughed out loud. A knock and then the sound of the door opening allowed them to see Bulma enter the room she looked to die for with her Crimson and Royal-Blue Kimono that had small patterns of dragons on the side of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress her hair was changed parts were left out of its bun flowed down like pure crystalline water.

There was a bun on the top that was decorated with pink gems in her hair and sapphires that gave the illusion that there were drops of watered jewels falling, her lips were painted a light-pink and glossed over her cheeks were tinted light pink and her lids were dusted a blue color.

Adonis and Azure gaped at Bulma "Miss Bulma you look BEAUTIFUL!" Azure and Adonis said simultaneously. Bulma blushed "Thank You my Dears, Now let's get going we are 20 Minutes Late." Bulma said in a soft tone.

"I'm sure the King won't like this... But it isn't much!" Bulma said smiling though there was sadness behind her eyes.

Azure and Adonis nodded and Bulma started walking and they exited the room walking behind Bulma as she led the way to Ball Room as they passed the amount of people increased and Adonis and Azure could only lower their heads and turn away as men's eyes shined and woman began their whispers.

Bulma saw this "Adonis, Azure heads held high." she whispered as they turned a corner. Adonis and Azure immediately nodded and held their heads high.

And when they finally came across the ballroom doors and Bulma ordered them to call her and Adonis and Azure they nervously glared at each other. When the Solid Gold painted doors opened and the Guards announced them "Mistress Bulma and the Two Ladies; Lady Azure and Lady Adonis!" he shouted.

The whole crowd turned to stare at them and eyes glared and mouths started to move Azure began breathing hard and Adonis eyes widened. Bulma started walking down the stairs and Azure and Adonis followed taking Bulmas advice and pulling their head high.

02 eyes remained on them the whole time Azure felt eyes on her but when she looked forward she saw Trunks glaring at her his were a bit glassed over but why? He looked to be in a daze.

Adonis' eyes immediately went to James who she saw sitting on a thrown beside Trunks his ice-blue eyes were lighted but why?

Azure and Adonis assumed that it had to be someone behind them that had captured their attention so both looked away from the Princes and walked towards the male in an all Golden throne with flamed hair shape and dressed in Gold and White with a hand tucked under his chin.

Bulma, Azure and Adonis made it to the archway and bowed to Vegeta "King Vegeta" they said while bowing, they turned to the Princes' "Prince Trunks, Prince James" and Bulma and Adonis turned to King Vegeta while Azure turned and bowed towards the Princess and Duchess.

"Princess Pandora, Duchess Marron" she said and then turned to King Vegeta who was adamantly looking Miss Bulma up and down while Bulma glared back whole heartily "Bulma.." he said. "King Vegeta..." she said.

* * *

**TELL ME HOW IT WAS?**

**I REALLY LIKED THIS PART! REVIEW :***

**-MOKA-CHAN8**


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS, LETS MAKE THIS SHORT… AGAIN…

I DON'T DRAGON BALL Z…

* * *

Pan smiled falsely and motioned for the two girls to sit next to her.

"Oh please come and sit!" Pan exclaimed.

Adonis opened her mouth and was about to give her the tongue lashing of the year, until Bulma spoke for her.

"Azure and Adonis will be sitting by my side, Pandora." Bulma stated.

Adonis mentally cursed, and Pan scowled.

Bulma cleared her throat and took a seat, Azure following after. When Adonis was taking a seat she couldn't help but see Trunks was eyeing Azure.

Adonis smirked, "Someone's giving you the lovey, dovey eyes."

Azure's cheeks immediately turned red.

"Don't say such a thing." Azure whispered loudly.

Adonis smirk grew, "Take a look for yourself."

Cautiously Azure looked up and turned her head to Trunks. Adonis was right; he was staring right at her. She valorously looked into his eyes, and gave him a small smile, and he in turn gave a casual smirk. Azure snapped her head back, looking at Adonis, her cheeks completely flush.

"Oh my, he smirked at me!" She squealed softly.

Adonis let out an audible laugh, causing everyone to look at her in distaste.

"My apologies…" She said sincerely.

King Vegeta cleared his throat, "Let the banquet commence."

The room was flooded with servants in a matter of moments.

The girls waited until the royals took their first spoonfuls before eating.

Having never been to a formal party, Adonis grabbed the regular spoon rather than the soup spoon.

Marron was the first to notice the slip up.

"Adonis, aren't you using the wrong spoon?" She asked.

Adonis swallowed and examined the silver spoon.

"I don't think so." She replied.

Everyone began to snicker.

"You're using the wrong spoon Donkey." Pan said flatly.

Adonis shrugged, "A spoon is a spoon."

Everyone laughed louder, except for Azure and Adonis.

Adonis cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"This is why we keep the help in the kitchen." Pan stated, receiving louder laughs from everyone.

Adonis balled her fist under the table and Azure tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry about them; it was just a small mistake." Azure cooed.

"Is she going to cry?" Marron asked, noticing the girl's eyes were watering.

'Don't let them get to you Adonis, keep it cool.' She thought to herself.

Pan lifted up a fork, "This is a salad fork, see."

Azure turned towards with narrowed eyes Pan as she lifted the salad fork, the small specks of green in her eyes gradually began to grow and Pan gulped and looked away.

Marron saw this and intervened "Is there a problem with your eye At-Zur?" she said purposely saying her name incorrect.

Azure looked away and her eye color turned back to its normal color, Vegeta obviously didn't miss the changing of Azures' eyes and looked at her curiously, but only for a moment.

Azure smiled, but something changed in that smile she looked saddened and everyone at the table noticed. "Not at all Ms. Marron, not at all." she said while turning to her food.

Adonis looked at Pan and placed her spoon down; Bulma saw this and cleared her throat. "Miss Bulma I don-" Azure started when Marron cut her off.

"Trunks dear don't you think it's time, will you tell them the news?" Marron said her blues eyes looking straight into Azures eyes.

Trunks coughed and stood his eyes passing over Azure and then looking forward to those at the table. "I Prince Trunks have made my decision on marriage I will marry Marron Duchess of Eighteen." he said and loud cheers went throughout the table.

Azures' eyes widened and looked to Marron who had a smirk marring her ruby lips. "Is there a problem with my engagement?" Marron asked looking at Azure in false confusion.

"Are you not happy with it At-Zur?" she said again. Azure shook her head and shakily smiled. "I couldn't be any happier!" she said with false enthusiasm.

Everyone turned when they heard a plate fall coming from the right. Bulma had dropped her fork roughly down on her plate and looked towards Vegeta, her eyes slightly watered.

"I wish to leave!" she said roughly standing. Vegeta lazily looked over in her direction. "No-" But Bulma paid him no mind and walked towards the exit.

Vegeta stood from his chair his narrowed "Wench! Get back here!" he yelled but Bulma either didn't hear him or ignored him.

Vegeta stalked from his chair and to the exit following after Bulma. Azure immediately stood fright entering her eyes and the small speck of green widened again and took shape of her iris, she knew how this played out, Bulma walking out and Vegeta going after and then the abuse that comes the hitting, the punching, the pain and then death.

Adonis looked towards Azure and saw her shaking, tears shakily made their way down her cheek and to the ground, she heard her breathing start to pick-up.

She watched as Trunks stood and walk towards Azure grasping her hand and making him look into her intense baby blue eyes.

"What! What is it?!" he shouted. Azure shook her head, and tried pulling out of his grasp, once free she ran from the room, and Trunks followed in suit which led Marron to stand and scream for Trunks to come to her now! Marron didn't move from her place.

Trunks found Azure in the garden shaking and crying on her knees. Adonis... stood and followed after the couple.

Adonis bowed, "Your highness."

Trunks nodded before darting his eyes to Azure's crying from. He didn't know why he cared but he longed to know what was troubling her.

He glared at Adonis who held her head down.

"Leave now!" He ordered.

Adonis looked up, a scowl plastered upon her face. How dare he order her to leave her friend's side in a time of need?

"With all due respect-"

"Leave." He said once again, cutting her off.

"All right, who the hell you think you are, ordering me around like that. You may be the Prince of Vegeta-Sei but not the Prince of Jinzoningen, I only take orders from my Prince and Madame Bulma. Now I will leave if you ask nicely and only if Azure is okay with it." Adonis said her eyes blazing and the apples of her cheek turning a shade of red.

Azure wiped her eyes and looked up at the courageous young woman; she was bound to receive a slap in the face for her outburst.

"Fine! Madame Adonis, would you please leave Azure and I alone?" Trunks asked in a sarcastic tone.

A smile rose on Adonis face, "That's more like it," she looked Azure, "Will you be alright alone with him?"

Azure was skeptical, but she wanted to know why the Prince wanted to speak to her along.

"Yes I will Addy, thank you for being concerned about my well being." Azure answered.

Adonis kneeled down and embraced the girl.

"Just scream if he does anything." Adonis whispered.

Azure let out a weak laugh and parted the hug.

Adonis marched out the garden, her head held high.

Trunks cleared his throat, "Why did you leave like that?"

`*`*Adonis`*`*

Adonis had entered the banquet room. All the servants were cleaning.

'Guess the outburst caused everyone to leave.' She thought to herself as she began to stack some dishes.

"Once a servant, always a servant I guess." A voice called startling Adonis.

Adonis head snapped back, startled by the deep voice.

"Oh it's only you Prince James." She said in relief.

Seventeen inched closer, "Sorry about how Pan embarrassed you in front of everyone like that."

Adonis scoffed, "It's not your fault Seventeen."

Seventeen chuckled, standing side by side to the young woman.

"I haven't heard you call me that in years." He laughed.

"My apologies, my Prince." Adonis apologized.

Seventeen walked in front of her, a piece of her hair had slipped from its braid; moving the piece of her jet black hair out of her face. He looked into her eyes

"It's cuter when you call me Seventeen rather than Prince James."

Adonis froze at the gesture and she felt her cheeks burning.

`*`Azure*`*

Azure watched as Trunks bent down to meet her gaze. He was very close, so close that she could smell his cool minty fresh breath, his baby blue eyes sparkled in the midnight. Azure couldn't help but become entrapped by his gaze.

"I thank his Highness for his worry over me, but it is nothing." she says softly still looking into his eyes. Trunks shook his head "There has had to be something going on, you were shaking, and breathing heavily." He said looking at her.

Azure shook her head and smiled "I assure you I'm-" but was cut off when Trunks had his lips on hers, it shocked her, his soft lips moving on hers.

He grasped her face with the palm of his hands and pulled her closer, licking the bottom of her lips for entrance, though she was new to this she permitted him access opening her mouth while he suddenly thrust his tongue into her mouth tasting every bit of her, and she tasted sweet, like honey.

Pulling away Trunks breathed heavily, she took his breath away with her very presence. Azure looked at him slightly panting, then her eyes widened pulling her hands to her heated lips she looked into his eyes, and her eyes watered.

"Oh no!" she gasped scrambling to get on her feet while pulling away from Trunks "Oh no! I shouldn't have! Oh no!" she kept mumbling while getting up to stand on her own two-feet.

Trunks stood walking after her. She turned and looked into his eyes "STOP!" she yelled making him pause in step watching as the tears made their trek down her rosy cheeks, He just wanted to wipe them away.

"Don't! Do not come any closer!" she said, "You are to be married to Miss Marron... and though... just don't!" she yelled and then ran away.

Trunks shook his head, running his hand through his hair, he promised not to become like his Father and he wouldn't! From now on he would disregard her treat her as if she were his Father Mistress.

*`*`Adonis*`*`

Adnois blushed, she looked up into James' ice-blue eyes and sighed, even if she wanted to she couldn't he was to be married to Pan.

"Why do you sigh?" he asks pulling away. Adonis looks away and turns from him and into the kitchen quarter to turn in the dishes.

Adonis starts to walks back only to have James grab her hand and lead her away from the eyes watching them.

James takes them to a secret alcove that is located between the walls of the castle. There isn't much space which makes them press against one another.

"James why-" she starts, but then notes how his ice-blue eyes suddenly drop. "Why do you turn away from me Adonis?" he asks.

Adonis gasped why was he asking her this. "James-" James looks up and looks into her mismatched eyes "Beautiful.." he whispers running his finger gently down her cheek, Adonis leans into his touch and his hand cradles her face while she looks up at him tears falling.

"J-James?" she whispers. James leans down and touches her lips to his, his touch sent electric charges to run through her body.

Pulling her closer he wrapped his arm around her waist turning to press her to the wall where his lips moved from her lips and to her neck where he pressed kisses and returned to her lips.

Adonis couldn't felt drunk with his kisses his cool breath at her lips sent shivers to run down her spine she felt heated by his touch.

But then her sense came back and she pulled away moving towards the door, "James I'm sorry but Pandora she is yours..." she whispered afraid to look him in the eye, as tears continuously fell.

"But-" Adonis shook her head "No although I hate her she is still yours and I will not be the reason for a broken heart." she whispered before running out.

James pounded his fist at the stone walls running a bloody hand through his hair. "But you already have..." he whispered. Sinking to the ground he held his head in his hands. "You already have..."

'How dare she!' Trunks yelled mentally as he began to search for his friend. He couldn't get thought of her out of his head.

He wanted to do much more than kiss her soft honey tasting lips. He couldn't think of her like this. He was a royal and he was engaged.

She was a servant who was lucky enough to meet the blue haired wench. They came from two different backgrounds. But for a moment, that brief bittersweet moment while they were sharing a kiss, it felt as if nothing had mattered. All he wanted was her, but he was caught in the moment. All he cared for was power and his kingdom.

He found is friend in the infirmary by tracking his KI.

"Seventeen, spar with me! I need to clear my mind." Trunks stated firmly, not noting the other Princes' wound.

James lifted up his bruised fist that was covered in bandages.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "What happen?"

James let out a sigh, "We'll talk about it later, to many people around."

Trunks nodded. If Marron found about the kiss he had with Azure, she would have to prepared for the battle of a lifetime. Probably even hire someone to kill her, if there was one thing Marron hated and that was to be made a fool of.

`*Azure & Adonis`*

Azure hastily walked down the hallways to her quarters. Never in her life had she ever been confused like this before. She adored Prince Trunks, he was handsome and deep down inside, and she knew he was kind. But every time they were around the royals he would never defend her from being verbally attacked.

She wiped a tear off her porcelain cheeks, 'Hopefully Addy will be able to help me through this.' She thought.

She had grown fond of the mismatched eyed young woman, she was on the short temper side, but her kindness towards others balanced it out.

Finally she had made it to the room she shared with Adonis. She found the girl standing outside on the balcony clad in her white nightwear.

"Addy." She called, her voice shaking.

The girl turned around, her cheeks stained with tears and her green and blue eyes cloudy. She put a fake smile on, "Yes Azzy?"

Azure gasped and rushed to her side, "What's wrong Addy?"

Adonis shook her head, "What are you speaking of?" she said looking over at Azure who was still dressed in her Kimono.

Azure walked to Adonis and touched her cheek and when she pulled away she saw a wet substance. Azure looked into Adonis' eyes "You are crying Donny why?" she says trying focus on her friends discomfort more than her own.

Adonis shook her head her ink of a hair finally out of its confinement. Pieces draped over her shoulder while the rest fell to her waist, her white gown was sheer, it was tightened around the bust area and then fell loose to her mid-thigh, she of course had the sheer wrap that covered her, but it just wasn't tied.

Adonis smiled "Azure do not worry, Now it is time that you change." she said showing Adonis to her side of the room.

Adonis went to the wooden box that was decorated in beads and painted with gold swirls, Opening the draw she pulled out a Midnight Blue version of her own sleep wear.

"Is it because of ...Prince James" Azure asked, Adonis quickly snapped her head up to look into Azure' watered eyes.

Unknown to Adonis tears started trailing their way down her cheek, Azure bent down and scooped her in a hug. Adonis hugged her back but pulled away and wiped her eyes, Adonis watched as Azure look at her with sadness.

"But why do you cry? It is not of the same matter... Is it?" Adonis asked... Azure started playing with the hem of her Kimono and looked up into Adonis' eyes and then looked away.

"I have also committed a sin." she whispered standing and taking gown out of Adonis' hand and walking towards the bathroom where she silently undressed.

When the door opened again Azure walked over in her sheer night-gown, her hair was too out of its confinement, bits of pieces falling to her face while the rest lazy drizzled to her waist like a chocolate fountain.

Azure turned towards Adonis "... I-I me and Prince Trunks have just recently shared a kiss of sin, and while I could not deny myself into giving in… I pulled away he is betrothed to another. I will not be the reason for a broken heart." Azure said softly looking at Adonis whose eyes widened before she looked down playing with hem of her night gown.

"I also have shared a lip to lip sin with Prince James recently... but it was beautiful but I also won't be the reason for a broken heart..." she said looking at Azure who's eyes seemed to pour emerald gems, the green returned in her eyes for a minute before she shook it away.

Adonis sighed pulling Azure to a hug; pulling away she led Azure to her to the bed beside her own. Tucking Azure in, she kissed her cheek, "Get some rest." she said while walking to her own bed.

Azure grabbed her hand and Adonis turned to her, seeing her choke on a sob "Thank You Addy.." she whispered before her eyes closed and she fell into a slumber.

Adonis sighed and went to her own bed where she cried herself to sleep.

-04 Hours Later-

"AZURE! ADONIS!" they could hear someone faintly call. Azure shook her head and flipped the other way. "05 minutes Miss Bulma." she mumbled. "AZURE! Please WAKE UP!" The voice yelled again, and Azures' eyes snapped open to meet her and Adonis' room covered in orange and red billowing flames.

Azures' eyes immediately widened and she jumped to Adonis' bed waking her in the process. "ADONIS!" Azure yelled.

Adonis shook her head and her eyes widened in fear. The fire was spreading wildly. "C'mon we have to get out of here!" Azure yelled grabbing a hold of Adonis' hand.

"ADONIS! AZURE!" It was Miss Bulmas' voice and she sounded scared. "I'm coming in!" she yelled. "Woman you are to stand outside!" it was King Vegetas' voice.

"NO LEAVE ME, THEY'RE MINE, I CARE FOR THEM THEY'RE INSIDE!" she yelled trying to get pass the guards who were holding her mangled bloody body.

Vegeta turned to the side were Trunks and James stood, "Boys get in and search!" Vegeta yelled. Azure and Adonis screamed as the poster from their bed went on fire and fell to the ground blocking their way of exit.

"Adonis!" A male voice yelled and "Azure!" Another voice yelled, it was all that was heard before passing out due to large inhalation of smoke, missing the worrisome Baby Blue, and Ice-Blue eyes that watched their bodies fall.

The boys stood there for a moment looking at the fallen girls in horror. It didn't take long for their princely instincts to kick in and save the damsels in distress. James scooped up Adonis as Trunks scooped up Azure.

"How do we get out?" James asked with a cough.

"The servant entrance," Trunks answered rushing to the wall that had the small door.

Trunks opened the door and crouched as he stepped through the door, James followed and the two boys ran through the dark entrance. The boys made it out into the main hallway safely. Bulma ran up to them, and immediately cheeked for a pulse, she sighed once she found a pulse on each of the girls, though both of them were faint.

"Take them to the medical ward on either side of the Palace, Trunks you go to the west near your bedroom quarter, and James you to the East where you chambers are located." Vegeta said before grabbing onto Bulma and taking her to the North where their living quarter was located.

Without a moment to wait, they went on their way…

`*`*Adonis*`*`

Adonis' eyes flashed open her blue and green eyes and looked into the icy blue eyes of the man that held her.

"What happen?" She asked, then she an image of Azure passing out flashed in her head "WHERE'S AZZY?"

"Calm down Adonis, the both of you are alright." He stayed, holding her close.

Adonis jumped out his arms, and wobbled as she stood.

"I'm alright." She lied, she was more worried about her friends safety than her owns.

"No you are not, Adonis come here… Please?" James begged.

"I said-" she never finished because she passed out once again, but before she fell to the ground James had caught her.

-James' Room-

Adonis felt the air coming back through her lungs, they felt dried and used. She started coughing, her eyes suddenly snapped open and she grabbed her throat.

A hand patted her back while another held out water in her direction. Greedily grabbing the water she downed its contents quickly.

The voice beside her laughed, "If you down it too quickly you'll get sick." he said. Adonis looked to the right where she saw Seventeen sitting on the chair beside the bed she was laying on her black hair was askew and all over.

"Mmm..." she mumbled holding her head in her hand. She turned to feel James' hand on her back, and because she was wearing sheer clothing she shivered. She then felt a sudden movement on the bed and gasped when she felt James slide behind her.

His body engulfing hers, his hands went to her small shoulder and he gently began rubbing them, Adonis gasped a moan emitting from her throat. "James we can't! Miss P-Pand-" He turned her to look her in the eyes.

"She isn't here... she is out with Marron and away from the castle because of the Fire that has occurred they will not be here for a week." He whispers pulling her closer so she is leaning on his shoulders.

His face immediately went to her neck where he nipped at the skin and licked causing Adonis to moan, and gasp for air. James continued to the shell of hear where he whispered "Let me please you… Adonis…" he said turning her around to look into his lustful eyes.

-In Trunks Room-

Trunks scowled, 'Seems like fate keeps putting us together.'

"M-Momma..." Azure whimpered in her sleep. Rolling to her side grabbing a hold of the blanket draped over.

"Poppa... Poppa please don't hurt my Momma!" she yelled rolling to the side and somehow rolling herself on top her Trunks.

She nestled her head in his shirt and grabbed a hold of his shirt and placed her legs in between his somehow mingling them.

Trunks who was still very much asleep wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her even close if it was possible and Azure just snuggled into him warmly and smiled. "Trunks..." she whispered in her sleep.

As if hearing his name his eyes snapped open to see Azure in his arms snuggled in tight she was smiling and he couldn't help but let his eyes wander down her body.

Since she hadn't worn her cover over her form, He could see every part of her skin, her breast almost spilling free from its confined place and he couldn't help himself.

Trunks leaned into capture her lips waking her in the process, Trunks pulled away holding her face close and Azure couldn't help herself tracing her fingers over his lips.

"Why do we continue to meet your Highness?" she whispered. Trunks couldn't respond, her legs were between his her body pressed flushed against his, her eyes staring into his.

Pulling her lip to his in contact again, he placed his hand at the small of her back, where he continued pull at the straps holding her globes. Looking into her eyes he whispered. "Let me please you... Azure..." he said pulling the straps free and letting them fall down past her breasts...

-James' Room-

Adonis couldn't control herself. She wanted him more than anything and she knew he always secretly wanted her. All the stolen glances and the innocent flirting led up to this. She was ready, and what ever happen, she wouldn't regret it. Adonis bit her lip and looked into Seventeen's soft blue eyes.

"Yes James." She said huskily.

Seventeen pressed his lips against hers once again. He slowly laid her back on to the bed, running his fingers through her dark tresses.

Adonis had never been in such a predicament. Seventeen was her first kiss and that didn't happen to long ago. So every simple touch made her hot.

He placed his hands on the straps of her gown and slowly slipped them off, and didn't stop to he reached her breast. He decided to part the kiss. He looked at her and her cheeks were completely red, and she had a nervous look plastered on her face, squirming slightly under him.

"You are still a virgin I take it?" He said.

"James…" She said, looking away too shy to look into his eye.

"We don't ha-"

Before he could finish Adonis had tackled him, knocking them on the ground. She captured his lips, placing her fingers on the rim of his shirt. He placed his hands on her tender thighs and rubbed them softly. His hands moved under her dress, gently placing his hand on her panties.

Her moan was muffled by the intense kiss. She ripped off his shirt. Her dainty hands roamed his solid chest. Seventeen let out a rough grunt as he began to slip off her panties. Once off he threw them across the room. He propped his hands on her butt gently squeezing, once he got a tight grip he lifted the both of them up. Instinctively, Adonis wrapped her smooth legs around his torso. He slowly moved to the bed and laid her down and their night of pleasure began…

-Trunks Room-

Azure couldn't believe her ears; the Prince had asked her if he could please her. He was very attractive, and every girl in Vegeta-Sei wanted to see what was underneath his clothing. But was she ready for this? She was still a virgin. And did the Prince just want a lay? And what about his fiancé, if word got out, she would be known as the Planet's whore.

Azure decided not to think for the moment, and decided to let the pleasure take over her body. She turned to Trunks and bit her lips, not knowing what came over her she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Trunks taking this as a go pulled her down on the bed and let pleasure consume their every being...

*`*`Adonis*`*`

Adonis woke up at the crack of dawn just like any other day. But the difference from yesterday and today is that she was wrapped between her lover's arms. She took in his scent, musty. Most likely from the sweat that had been accumulated from their nightly activity, Adonis blushed at the thought of the two of them. He had, had her more the once all night, and she loved it.

She had tried to get up but she couldn't feel her legs. Seventeen was gently at first but on the third time he got rougher. She let out a long sigh and laid her head back on to his chest, maybe five more minutes of sleep. But five minutes turned into hours.

`*Azure`*

Azure woke up and felt as she were in heaven. Why wouldn't she? She had a pleasurable night with the man of her dreams. Azure looked at the Trunk's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful. Azure couldn't help but kiss him one more time. It was a soft one but soon after she rolled out of bed and grabbed her belongings and left.

'Miss Bulma and Donny must be looking for me; it is way past waking time.' She thought, covering herself up, 'Now all I have to do is get out of here without being seen.' She thought.

Azure walked down the hallway limping a bit, but smiled at the bit of happiness she felt when Trunks and her slept with on another a smile made its way on her lips.

Does this mean that Trunks loved her? She couldn't help but let a giggle pass her lips, her cheeks were tinted pink and she was enjoyed the feeling of his skin against hers. When she made it to her she entered her room only to be tackled by a body, she looked up to see Ms. Bulma checking her over and then she looked her in the eye.

"Azure!" she sobbed pulling her close. "I thought I lost you! After Trunks-" she started but stopped when she noticed how Azure blushed when she mentioned his name and eyed her. "Azure?" she asked noticing that she was still in her sleeping attire playing with the hem of the dress and there were small purple marks along her neck and gasped and stepped away from her.

"Azure... You didn't... please tell me you didn't!" she yelled putting her hand over her mouth, her hands were shaking. Azure looked her over and tears started falling down her cheek. "Is it a bad thing?" she whispered.

And Bulma cried "Azure... Oh Kami! I wish you didn't, I don't want you to suffer like I did. I don't want you to go through what I did!" she cried out falling on the floor. Azure walked over to her and kneeled. "Miss Bulma do not worry much for me I w-wanted this and even if he-he chooses to.." she gulped looking into Bulmas eyes.

"Even if chooses to discard me I will leave happy because I love Prince Trunks" she said proudly although there was sadness laced in her voice. "If he chooses to be with Miss Marron I understand, she is whats best for him I simply cannot compare!" she bawled out before grabbing her bed sheet and running out the room.

Bulma couldn't move she stared at the floor, Tears just leaking out her eyes like a river, she wouldn't allow Azure to suffer not like her, she wouldn't! She wouldn't allow it at all! She was worried about Adonis where was she? How was she doing? She just cried on the floor.

*`*`Adonis*`*`

Adonis eyes flashed open and the sunlight hit her face.

'Damned it! I was only supposed to sleep for five minutes.' She cursed to herself. It looked about Mid-Morning. Miss Bulma was probably preparing to send a search party after her. She grunted a she pulled the covers off of her, only to be pulled back. She yelped but was soon shut up by a rough kiss. She relaxed once she knew it was Seventeen, she pulled apart and gave him a bright smile.

"I got to go Seventeen." Adonis said, reaching for her night gown.

"Do you have to?" He asked.

Adonis had managed to free herself from his grip.

"Yes, I have lady things to do." She answered, slipping back into her dress.

"Well come back to my room tonight, and if you don't I'll track you down and drag you in here." He replied.

Adonis rolled her eyes as she made it out the room.

Adonis skipped all the way down the Hallway before bumping into someone.

"Hey wat-" Adonis said before looking up. It was asking Vegeta.

Vegeta growled, "You were saying..."

Adonis bowed, "Forgive me your highness."

Vegeta looked at her in distaste he could smell Prince James on her.

"Why do you smell like Prince James?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Adonis froze, not knowing what to say. If she lied she would get hit and if she told the truth she would be stamped as a whore...

* * *

**SO HOW WAS IT? **

**REMEMBER TO READ & REVIEW**

**TELL ME WATCHU THINK ? :***

**-OVER AND OUT MOKA-CHAN8**


End file.
